During operation of an RC vehicle, debris (e.g., grass, carpet fibers, strings, and hairs) may accumulate around one or more components of the RC vehicle, such as the various components of a power train. This accumulation of debris negatively impacts both the performance of the RC vehicle and the useful life of the affected motor.
Some prior RC vehicles relied upon a vertical powertrain with no debris protection. During operation of these prior RC vehicles, the motor output shaft or other portions of the drive train, such as gearing or driveshafts, would accumulate debris as a result of the quickly spinning output shafts or drive shafts and gearing catching up loose debris in the vicinity of the drive train. As a result of this debris accumulation, these motors were unable to perform at their rated capacities and required replacement at a higher frequency. The vertical motor limitation also introduced packaging constraints and could cause weaknesses in the structural integrity of the RC vehicle housing.